1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monitor for ensuring that the driver of a vehicle such as a school bus is reminded to check that all passengers have exited the vehicle before the vehicle is locked.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been unfortunate incidents in which school children, having fallen asleep on their school buses, were obliged to spend extended periods in the school bus after it had been locked. In some cases children in these circumstances have actually perished through exposure or overheating. Abandonment of sleeping children on school buses can readily be avoided simply by ensuring that before leaving the bus the drivers of the buses walk from the normal operating position at the front of the bus to the rear of the bus, glancing into each of the seats and waking any sleeping children. However, it is likely that some drivers may forget to do so, or may simply ignore this responsibility with the result that a child sleeping in the bus could be forced to spend a full school day or a night confined in the locked bus.
No prior art device known to the inventor provides a positive reminder to the bus driver to ensure that he checks that all passengers have left the bus before he leaves and locks the bus.
OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a school bus monitor to positively remind the driver of the bus to verify that all passengers have exited the bus before it is locked, and to give an alarm if the driver neglects to do so.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the art and satisfies the object of the invention listed above by provision of a school bus monitor comprising an alarm device adapted to give an alarm a predetermined time after the ignition of the vehicle has been shut off unless the driver throws an alarm cutoff switch located at the rear of the bus. In this way the driver is forced to walk to the rear of the bus and operate the cutoff switch shortly after shutting off the ignition of the bus. If he does not do so, the alarm is given to ensure that he is reminded to do so. The alarm may be given by flashing the headlights of the bus, sounding its horn or both. A buzzer sounding immediately when the ignition of the bus is shut off may also be provided to remind the driver of his responsibility to disable the alarm system.
A service switch is also provided for disabling the overall monitor system so as to allow a mechanic or the like to operate the ignition without giving the alarm. In order to prevent the driver from actuating the service switch and thus disabling the system, the service switch is disposed remote from the driver's normal location, for example, in the engine compartment of the vehicle.